marvel_virtual_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Cyclops '''(born '''Scott Summers), is a mutant born with the ability to project ruby colored blasts of concussive energy from his eyes. The leader of and first mutant recruited into the X-Men, Scott has long been the most prized and loyal of Xavier's students (sometimes to the detriment of his personal relationships), and is seen as the eventual successor to him as well as the one to lead the mutant community into peace. However, in the aftermath of TBD and his new relationship with Emma Frost, Scott has become a more militant figure. Personality Scott Summers is, for lack of a better word, a very complicated individual. His time in the orphanage after his parent's deaths saw him become a very introverted and lonely person. He had low self-esteem, as he was constantly picked by his fellow orphans for his lack of muscles (earning him the nickname "Slim"); this resulted in him becoming a somewhat distant, cold person. Xavier rescuing him and making him the first member of the X-Men meant a lot to him, as Scott saw it as the first time anyone saw something special in him. As a result, he eschewed anything resembling a social life and pushed himself extremely hard in order to master his powers, something he still does to this day; however, this came with the side effect of the later students at the Xavier Institute (namely Angel and Iceman) seeing Summers as something of a stick in the mud. Unlike heroes like Mr. Fantastic or Captain America (who present themselves as the leaders of their teams), Cyclops made it abundantly clear early on that he's the manager of the X-Men, caring more about "getting the job done" then inspiring his teammates: he refuses to tolerate any rebellion or disorder as a leader, demanding the upmost focus from his teammates. This combined with his stoic nature and to the point nature of dealing with others initially led him to consistently butt heads with more defiant members (like Gambit and especially Wolverine), his teammates have learned to recognize and respect his leadership, with Scott easing up on his strictness in turn and working to inspire his teammates rather than control them. Summers has a plethora of personal issues. He's rather insecure, as the pressure of not only does he knowing he's expected to lead the fight for mutant equality should Xavier ever die often consumes his thoughts; he also refuses to accept failure from himself or his team, and spends most of his time either honing his powers in the Danger Room or reviewing past and current strategies alone. More than anything, his powers were often a great burden on him in his youth: the fact that he never got a chance to control them like others coupled with their destructive capabilities made Summers extremely fearful of him losing control and hurting those around him, partially explaining his nigh-religious devotion to hone them to the finest degree. His need to His relationship with Jean Grey has been a very important one in his life. Scott instantly fell for her when they first met, but was too insecure to act: he'd rarely look her in the eyes, interact with her in an extremely formal manner, and consistently told himself he wasn't good enough for her; these feelings worsened when Angel came into the picture, as Scott felt his lanky body and strict demeanor couldn't compete with Warren's wealthy upbringing and "ideal body". However, he eventually managed to overcome his fears, and their relationship grew from mutual admiration to close friends and teammates and eventually husband and wife. The two share a very close bond, (due in large part to their constant telepathic bond) with Jean allowing Scott to open up and loosen up; despite this, he can be a bit overprotective of her safety when in battle. However, their relationship hit a rough patch and later soured when TBD; they did manage to briefly patch things up, though Jean died before they could pick up the pieces. His relationship with Emma Frost is likewise important to him. When they first met they were enemies, with Scott angry for her role in unleashing the Dark Phoenix. They would continue to fight on a somewhat infrequent basis, though this animosity being somewhat lessened when Scott TBD. They were forced to work together during TBD, and what started as little more than temptation and lust slowly developed a romantic bond: the two bonded how their upbringing made them somewhat cold, though this soured his relationship with Jean. Upon her death and TBD, the two of them decided to become a couple and lead their own faction of the X-Men. The two getting together resulted in Scott become a more confident and self-assured leader, with Emma's physic counseling helping to ease Scott's doubts and allowing him to be more accepting of his and others' failures. He's also loosened up personally, willing to joke around more and spend less time obsessing over his work. But of all his relationships, the relationship between him and Charles Xavier is by far the most complicated: the two had an extremely close bond, with Xavier saying that "were I your father, I would tell you...no other son could truer be". Xavier had the upmost trust for him, often cluing Cyclops in on things he wouldn't tell any of the other X-Men. Likewise, Scott genuinely believed in Xavier's vision of human-mutant equality, rarely deviating from his rules as a result. However, when Scott discovered TBD, he felt the most betrayed by Charles (questioning everything he'd ever done for the X-Men). This profusely impacted Scott's current worldview, as he became more militant in his worldview (though far less so than Magneto, as he still wanted equality for mutantkind): he made it abundantly clear that he would would refuse to take any of humanity's slights against them lightly, formed X-Force as a black ops group and covert kill-squad, and made a goal of rescuing unjustly arrested mutants from prison. His relationship with other heroes, like the Avengers, has similarly become more hostile, chastising their refusal to help mutantkind with their influence and accusing them of maintaining the oppressive status quo. Powers and Abilities Powers Mutant Physiology-Manifesting at a young age, Cyclop's powers have been honed through years of training and extensive combat experience; despite that, the trauma around the context of him gaining his powers lead to him unintentionally placing subconscious mental blocks on his powers. These have since been removed, due in part to him gaining more confidence but also due to the aid of Emma Frost. He is classified as a low-mid tier. * Optic Blasts- Cyclops is able to shoot powerful beams of ruby-colored energy from his eyes. Cyclops's powers come from ambient energies (solar radiation, photons, cosmic rays) which are absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. His beams are extremely powerful, being able to destroy both a large section of a forest and a Sentinel, overload the energy absorber Bishop, punch through a Sentinel, obliterate a human body, and blast through the top of a small mountain; most impressively, he managed to peel the skin of Hulk while in Kluh mode, though this didn't slow the latter down. The beams also have great range, as Scott has easily blasted Sentinels more than a half mile distance away with no loss in power, projected an AoE blast, and shot a plane over a mile up from Utopia. In terms of control, he's been able to blast a wall into fine powder, clear a landing strip, create a blast thin but powerful enough to pierce the Blob and has consistently been able to ricochet his blasts off surfaces. According to Iron Man, Cyclops' max power output is superior to that of a nuclear power generator. ** Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers, explaining why his eyes and head aren't impacted by the recoil his powers would logically induce; he's also capable of surviving his brother Alex's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a common quirk among mutant siblings. Abilities * Master Tactician-Due to his intense training from Xavier, as well as years as a member of the X-Men, Scott is one of the most skilled strategists on Earth. When engaging Juggernaut he scoffed at the idea of having 26 plans to fight him. Even in spite of the clashing personalities within the X-Men and their mutant allies, Scott's teammates all know to follow his orders, due to them almost always resulting in success. He's especially talented at predicting changes in enemy patterns and on the fly thinking. ** Spatial Awareness-Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. * Expert Combatant-Having been taught that his powers are a tool and not the whole box by Xavier, Summers possess notable skill in hand to hand combat. He holds black belts in aikido and judo, and has held his own against large groups of men and even such talented fighters as Wolverine, though his performance in the latter case was heavily dependent upon the use of his powers. * Expert Pilot-Like his father, Scott is a skilled pilot, often being the one flying the Blackbird on missions. * Telepathic Resistance-Scott's strong willpower, coupled with years of intimate psychic contact, training, and mental blocks placed by Jean and Xavier means only the most powerful telepaths can enter his mind effectively. Weaknesses * Genetic Flaw-Cyclops can't resist Vulcan's powers the same way he can Havok's. * Glass Cannon-Though the output of his powers is great, Scott himself is physically on par with normal, albeit athletic, humans; as such, he is subject to physical harm in the same way they are. * Power Control-Due to the physical and mental trauma Scott faced as a youth, he isn't able to properly control his powers: any time he opens his eyes without ruby-quartz, his powers activate with no method of shutting down sans closing his eyes. In addition, he has become somewhat dependent on ruby-quartz over the years. This has been lessened somewhat, partially due to his intensive training and experience but also due to the aid of Emma Frost. ** Blast Width-The wider Scott's beams are, the less concentrated the power within them becomes. * Recharge Periods-After an extended time using his powers, Scott will need to metabolize nearby sources of ambient energy (solar radiation, cosmic rays, etc.) in order to use his powers. Failing to do so will prevent him from using his powers or tire him out. Equipment Weapons * Murasama Blade Transportation * TBD Other Equipment * Cyclop's Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. * Cyclop's X-Uniform: The costume of Cyclops is a variation of the basic training suit designed by Charles Xavier. The costume was designed for body protection and ideological identification with the public, marking him as a superhero. Cyclops wears a suit made of Kevlar, which is fire retardant among others defensive properties. The uniform also offers a certain level of resistance to electric shocks, force impacts and others basic types of attacks. The "X" on his chest serves as a communicator device with Xavier. ** Utility Belt: Scott's suit has various pouches, containing gear like lockpicks, first aid kits, and other equipment. Game Apperances TBD Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Mid-tiers Category:Males